A drink with jam and bread
by KatheMS
Summary: Today, she woke up singing her favorite song from The Sound of Music and she knew she had to see it that very night. But there was a big problem-she was living with Mulder now.


**I hope some of you like The Sound of Music (it's my favorite movie) and this is something silly I wrote where my two favorite things (one from TV and the other from the big screen) come together. If you don't like The Sound of Music or have never seen it, I hope you still can enjoy it. It's very out of character for both Mulder and Scully, but please, open your minds and try to imagine them in this pretty and corny situation.**

 **As always, thank you very much to my wonderful friend Harperrose87 who always helps me with my stories. Love you!**

 **Oh! And if there is anyone still waiting for my other story, I know you're somewhere out there, next chapter is almost coming.**

* * *

 **A Drink With Jam and Bread**

 _...my heart will be blessed_

 _With the sound of music_

 _And I'll sing once more..._

"Thank you for wanting to watch this with me, Mulder," Scully said. Her face was filled with excitement. She tried to look at her partner/boyfriend without taking her eyes off the TV in front of them that was playing one of her favorites movies.

"It's ok, love. Why wouldn't I join you?" he said, a bit surprised to see her like that, like such a fan girl.

"Because... Well, I'm not exactly the me you're used to when I'm watching this," she answered, evidently eager. "And now please be quiet, this is one of my favorites parts of the movie."

"What?! What are you talking about, Scully? It's the credits of the movie!" Mulder exclaimed, trying not to laugh at this unknown side of his partner.

"I know!" she declared. "But it's a mix of all the songs in the movie, and I love it very much! I've always imagined myself dancing to these songs ..."

"Do you want to?" Mulder asked, extending his hand to her.

She couldn't help a shy smile from spreading across her face. "Maybe later, my love. You'll know when to ask me again."

"Hmmm ... Why do I think we're going to end up role playing? Am I going to need a whistle, fräulein Scully?"

She laughed. " Mmmm ... Maybe."

It was a secret of hers, how much she loved The Sound of Music. Not even her brothers and sister knew. Only her mother, and only because-well, the woman had bought her the tape when she was younger.

Today, she woke up singing her favorite song from the movie and she knew she had to see it that very night. But there was a big problem-she was living with Mulder now. So, she was forced to reveal one of her biggest secrets to him: her love for Maria and captain von Trapp's story, and how when she was younger she dreamed of being dancing and singing with handsome Christopher Plummer in beautiful Austria.

 _Oh well!_

If he did love her as much as he had said before, she justified, then he should be able to endure her behavior while watching The Sound of Music, right? She knew she wasn't the first girlfriend forcing her boyfriend to watch a musical.

"Have you ever watched this before, Mulder?" Scully asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, Sam used to watch it a lot, but I never paid that much attention to it," Mulder replied, not paying that much attention now either, she noted.

"Well, I hope you pay attention now," Scully said with a smile and grabbing some of the popcorn he had made for them, humming the song Maria was about to sing.

 _Raindrops on roses_

 _And whiskers on kittens..._

"Thanks again for watching this with me, honey," she murmured.

"It's not a problem at all, Scully. You've thanked me like four times already and the kids haven't even start to sing yet."

Mulder was amused by the growing smile on Scully's face. "They're about to!" she squealed.

* * *

"Tea, a drink with jam and bread, that will brings us back to Do, oh, oh, oh..."

Yes, Scully was singing.

"Are you singing along?", Mulder asked, turning completely to look at her.

"What did you expect, Mulder?" Scully replied with a grin. "I'm sure Sam sang along too."

 _... when you know the notes to sing ..._

"But Sam knew how to sing, Scully! The only time I've asked you to sing it was, and forgive me, horrible!"

Mulder winced, expecting that Scully's beautiful smile would have disappeared from her face, but it didn't. Instead, she turned to look at him.

"Who wouldn't sing along with this amazing songs, Mulder? Even an off-key person like me would."

"Yeah! I see that now!"

* * *

"And Scully, tell me—and be honest—you hate the baroness, don't you?"

Mulder stifled his laugh, barely containing it as Scully replied, "Mmmmm... Well you would think that, but no, I don't." On the screen, the Von Trapp children sang The Sound of Music to the baroness. "In the end, she's the one that gives the captain that extra push so he finally goes and confess his love to Maria, so ... No, I don't hate her."

Scully's smile ended up turning into tears when Captain Von Trapp started singing with his children.

"Tears, love?" Mulder asked, moving closer to her so he could hug her.

"I'm sorry, it's just ... I always start to cry on this scene. He's back to being himself, to allow himself to love his children freely." Scully sighed and placed her head on Mulder's shoulder.

"And when do we get to dance? If your singing improved because of this movie, I'm dying to see what it does to your dancing."

She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, we will dance soon. There's a scene waiting for us to do it..."

Scully had a look on her face that actually scared Mulder a bit. That's when he remembered one particular scene when he would have to leave his living room because Samantha, apparently like Scully, wanted to dance along with it.

"Oh God. Scully, honey ... You don't ... It's not the scene where they do that folk dance, is it?" he asked, fear in his voice. Escaping from his sister's wishes was one thing, but saying no to Scully on this? Yeah, that seemed impossible.

"Yes!" Scully exclaimed, much to Mulder's dismay. "When they do the Laendler!" She stood up. "Oh my God, honey, we have to do it. I've always wanted to do this with a boyfriend. I know we're two FBI agents and we might feel ridiculous, but please, I'll never ask you this again."

She was so sweet while she begged that he couldn't resist.

They will dance the Laendler.

"Okay, that's okay. But I don't know how to dance that, okay?" Mulder sighed, standing up.

Scully shrugged, trying to play it off. "I know, me neither … but we can at least ... I don't know, just move with the music... Please, I love you."

"You don't have to say you love me to convince me, love," Mulder assured, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Suddenly, the Austrian dance began and then he found out she was lying. He struggled to try and watch what Captain Von Trapp was doing on the screen because, obviously, Scully had her Maria role very much learned.

He knew it might have looked silly, two FBI agents dancing in their living room while watching a musical. But they weren't FBI agents in that particular moment. They were a couple very much in love, like Maria and Captain Von Trapp in the movie.

* * *

"How could you not hate the baroness now, Scully? She's taking advantage of Maria's innocence!", Mulder had to admit, he was really into the movie now.

"I know but ... I don't know, it was necessary. And we all know that it ends well. The baroness only wanted a companion, and she thought that the captain was the one for her." Scully ended her thoughts with a sigh. She was enjoying this so much that it made Mulder even happier than he already was since he started to live with her.

"Do you want to dance this one too?" Mulder asked.

"No, remember I'm not the baroness, I'm Maria" Scully winked at him, and he couldn't help laughing.

"I love that song so much," Scully later noted while the Edelweiss waltz played and the captain and the baroness danced to it.

"It's very sad," Mulder noted.

"I know ..."

"We skip the entr'act, right?" he dare to ask, with the remote already in his hand.

"No!" Scully objected. "I love to hear the songs again, especially that one." With a small smile, she closed her eyes.

Mulder's brow raised. "Why that one?" he asked, looking at her.

"That's the song they sing in the gazebo."

"Oh yes! I remember that scene, I used to hate it."

"Well, now you're going to love it," she stated and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Hey! Your 'Sister Spooky' was like the Reverend Mother?"

Scully started to laugh so hard after listening to Mulder's question, while the Reverend Mother sang to Maria to follow her dream, meaning she should go back to her captain and her seven children, and be happy with them.

"No Mulder. Actually, Sister Bertha remembers me of 'Sister Spooky'," she corrected, still laughing.

* * *

"Do you keep your hair always this short because of Maria?" Mulder asked all of the sudden.

Scully turned to see him, thinking of an answer. "Hmm ... I don't know. I've never thought of that. Hers is shorter. I've kept it like this since I graduated from high school, to seem older. But I don't know, maybe." She laughed, shaking her head. "The things that come to your mind-I'm not that obsessed with the movie, Mulder!"

He shrugged and smiled at her. "I don't know Scully-you just made me dance the Laendler! And I'm sure we're going to dance to the next song."

Scully shook her head. "No. This next is my favorite scene, so you're going to stay very still, and you're going to hear me sing while I cry."

 _...for here you are standing there loving me_

 _Whether or not you should,_

 _So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

 _I must have done something good._

Their history together was clear in that verse of the lyrics, and Mulder's heart filled with happiness and even more love for Scully. He looked over at her, so captivated by the scene, the gazebo, Maria singing her heart out to the captain, and him singing back and giving his heart to her. Yeah, it may seem corny coming from him, but who was he kidding? He wanted a love like that.

And maybe he wasn't the only one aware that this song was exactly meant for them, because he saw Scully turn her face from the TV to him and gave him the most beautiful smile he had seen from her so far. It was clear-they would be together forever, like Maria and Captain Von Trapp, climbing every mountain until they find their dream, their truth.

"Mulder?" Scully asked later, her eyes glued back to the screen.

"Yes, love?"

"Would I scare you if I tell you that I've always wanted a dress just like that for my wedding?" Her eyes were still on the screen, watching Maria walking down the aisle to her captain, while the beautiful music filled their entire apartment.

"Scully, nothing you do or say will ever scare me. I'm here forever," he answered with a wide smile.

* * *

"Ugh! It's so sad they have to leave their home, their land, and escape as if they were criminals. Poor Maria finally was going to have a real home, and she lost it all in zero time. You always think this movie is about the pretty and inspiring songs, and the dances, and all the love they share. But no, it's about a whole country losing its identity because of others. It's just so sad."

"But don't cry, love," Mulder comforted. "You know this story, you know that the real Maria and the rest of the family ends well. And yes, what happened there with the Nazis was awful, but you're not wrong, this movie is about the pretty and inspiring songs. The have inspired me to follow my dream."

She turned to look at him, still with watery eyes, but with a smile starting to form on her face, happy to be listening to Mulder's words.

"And what's that dream?" she asked, getting closer to him.

"To have a happy life with you. I believe we can have that."

"We finally believe the same thing."

 _...climb every mountain_

 _Ford every stream_

 _Follow every rainbow_

' _til you find your dream._

"Scully?" Mulder asked while Maria and her family climbed the mountains.

"Yes?"

"You used to watch this while you were sixteen going on seventeen, right?" He winked.

She smiled. "What gave me away?"

 **THE END**


End file.
